model_hogwarts2fandomcom-20200214-history
Ariana Havelock
Personality While she comes across as fairly bubbly and friendly on a first acquaintance, Ari can have her moments of being a bit blunt. She likes to consider herself cool and collected most of the time, which is true until anything involving romantic feelings enters the picture. Generally seen as the know-it-all in her circle of friends, Ariana is equally likely to insist on educating them about the "Star Wars" films as she is to go on about Ancient Egyptian magic. Usually, she likes to get out of situations by thinking of a clever solution or using cunning. That all changes when her friends are involved and Ari will crush any opposition to them mercilessly. Her other pressure point is her house pride: anyone who implies that Slytherin is the house which produces dark wizards will immediately incur her anger. Background Ari grew up in Hampstead in London, the youngest of three kids in what was a very wealthy family by muggle standards. She was a bit of a loner growing up, not really fitting in with the other girls at her school because she didn't approve of their snobbiness. Ariana took refuge in working on her cross-country running and reading as many books as she could find. That was how her magic presented itself: she found that she could levitate books down from the top shelf of bookcases one afternoon, just like in "Matilda". As her parents had been planning on sending her to boarding school anyway, they weren't too worried about the thought of her going off to a magic school at the other side of the country and were thrilled to learn about her extraordinary talents. That delight lessened somewhat when Ari wrote home about some of the scrapes her and her friends had got into. In the summer of her first year, she also discovered that her grandmother was actually a witch as well, as opposed to a muggle as she had always thought. Megaera was a Carrow, who had left her family as she was opposed to their blood purity stance in the First Wizarding War. First Year Bet she doesn't know anything about history or Star Wars - Ari's reaction on seeing her crush talking to another girl Ariana soon made a solid group of close friends during her time exploring Diagon Alley and Summer Camp: the Slytherins Divya Drake and Vanessa Morse, along with the Hufflepuff Sage McGovern. Rhett Sterling is a friendly rival, with the two of them communicating through a mixture of snark and pop culture references. She also bonded with Archie Edwards over their shared desire to become a cursebreaker and Ivan Skelton who loves Jane Austen just as much as Ari does. For a while, there was an awkward love triangle between Archie, Ariana and Divya. She initially refused to pick between them because she had no idea what she wanted, but after a life-or-death experience with the shadows and Divya running to save her, Ariana ultimately asked Div out and the two of them are now dating. Her habit of being incredibly curious about everything, though, has got her into trouble more than once. Over the summer, Ariana dragged Vanessa along to explore Knockturn Alley with her. They got cornered by a hooded, sinister figure who started to threaten them. Ari tried talking her way out of it but that was soon foiled by Vanessa giving her "I am the Greatest Witch Ever" speech. Vanessa was stunned while Ariana was left in the full-body bind for several minutes before the spell broke, unable to check if her friend was alright. She still has nightmares from the experience, not to mention a guilt complex that her mistakes result in her friends suffering. During the Pumpkin sickness epidemic, Ariana was one of those infected and was trapped in the hospital wing. She escaped being kicked out of the infirmary when the healer went rogue, faking duelling injuries for her and Archie by subtly casting jinxes on them. She was also one of the initial group who went to explore the dungeons and stumbled across the shadow monster, the only one not to take substantial damage although she could still hear whispering voices for a while afterwards. By talking to her voice, Ari managed to establish that they had once been a first year Gryffindor back in the fourteenth century who had somehow been cursed along with several of their classmates to become the shadow monster. Instead of being freaked out by this, Ari was happy to have someone to geek out about history and relationships with, referring to the other cursed girl as "my Gryffindor". Upon getting a clue that there were more shadow monsters out there and promising her Gryffindor that she would do whatever she could to free them, Ari started getting a team of her friends together with the intent of going shadow monster hunting. Second Year I remember all my dreams. I relive things. Or I see places and people I know, but it's different. The way I see it, it's not like I'm living at all or if I am, it's like I'm playing through a video game only I'm the avatar and my subconscious? They're the game's creator. I look for patterns, messages. Long as I don't have control, I'm gonna be ruled by my subconscious in the dreamlands. ''- Ari explaining about how she sees her somniumpartum abilities'' Ari's second year at school started with a bang as her continued investigations into the shadow monsters had unforeseen consequences. Thinking that her Gryffindor had taken up residence in her subconscious after the monster attack, Ari decided to see if any attempts to access that part of her brain would shed any light on what the mysterious black stone was, which each of the victims had discovered in their pocket after the attack. Her preferred method was attempting lucid dreaming while holding the stone. Ari did succeed in that she found herself dreaming of the shadow monster attack, but then when the dream shifted to accommodate her demand to see her Gryffindor, she was forced to wake up again, discovering that the black stone was hot as though a charge of energy had run through it. Since then, Ari has found that she can now only lucid dream. More than that, she can control the nature of her dreamscape, though if she pushes the limits of her power too far, she wakes up. For the moment, she's mostly plagued by nightmares of failing her friends and living up to Slytherin's reputation of going to the Dark Side. Ari has also had some drama as a result of discovering her girlfriend Div is a seer. Since hearing from Professor Burke about how being a seer is more of a curse than a blessing, Ari has become resolved to find a way to protect Div in whatever way she can from becoming burnt out by her gift. Ariana Havelock 1.jpg|Ariana arriving at Sunny's First Year party. Drawn by Layla Silverwood Div Ari Ball.jpg|Ari and Div at the Halloween ball, drawn by Gwendolyn Pritchett. Ari1.png|Portrait of Ari done by Maz Denshaw Screen Shot 2017-11-19 at 12.04.13.png|Ari as created on the animate avatar creator by Rinmaru Games Category:Class of 2025 Category:Females Category:Slytherins Category:Students Category:Muggle-borns